


I'll Always Protect You

by SwordoftheJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Expanded Universe, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Memory, Short, skywalker-solo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheJedi/pseuds/SwordoftheJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina recalls a memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> A super short ficlet-like work that came about because of a tumblr role play meme. Sariah Skywalker is my best friend's OC :3

Jaina paced in the infirmary, thinking of a very distant memory.

_Riah had managed to wander away from them when they were on a leisurely trip. Jaina had been the first to take notice. She had, stupidly, went off to find her alone. At eight years old. She couldn’t explain why, but she had known exactly where she was. When she caught sight of her, she caught sight of something else too. A creature that was less than friendly. The creature leaped at her four year old cousin, sufficiently scaring the poor girl, but Jaina quickly pushed it away with the Force, which seemed very strong only at that moment. She then grasped her hand and they ran the opposite direction of the creature._

_Once they seemed to be far enough away, Jaina stopped so they could catch their breath. Sariah promptly attached herself to Jaina, crying._

_“That was scary Jaya!” she wept.  
_

_Jaina hugged her close, stroking her hair. “It’s okay Riah. You’re safe. I’ll protect you. I ‘ll always protect you. I promise” she told her._

_Jacen had found them then, leading a group of very angry parents._

Jaina blinked, coming back to the present. She’d promised that and yet…she glanced over at her cousin, currently in bacta treatment. It had taken just a moment of hesitation, brought about by Caedus playing the part of Jacen trying to fight against him. And just like that she’d yelled at Riah to stop immediately, which had led to a slash to her cousin’s side, followed by Force lightning. She punched a nearby wall. How could she have been so stupid?


End file.
